


To Be Honest I Just Want To Eat Noodles

by Sandi_witch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ! - Freeform, ., /, 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, ? - Freeform, A - Freeform, F, G, Gen, H - Freeform, I, J - Freeform, L - Freeform, N - Freeform, O, P - Freeform, Poetry, Q - Freeform, R, T, X - Freeform, _ - Freeform, b - Freeform, c - Freeform, d - Freeform, e - Freeform, k - Freeform, m - Freeform, s, u - Freeform, v - Freeform, w - Freeform, y - Freeform, z - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandi_witch/pseuds/Sandi_witch
Summary: A book of my poetry





	1. January

January is coming, the snow not yet melted,   
Another year to remember what was lost or pelted  
New days, new months, new year  
Until the next, today will reign here  
At the stars, no further to go  
Ruin the rest, no one shall know  
Yes we are still here, until we are all dead


	2. Enna Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems

She thought burns the cruelest wound  
Oh how wrong she was  
What could have bee if she knew  
Burns are not the cruelest  
However strong  
While she slashes her skin to stop the pain  
She has no idea, the irony in her markings  
The true pain?  
Why it is the shallow mental torture of once who loved  
And the inability to remove such scars left

She tries to hide it  
Her sleeves just short enough to show  
Looking around for help  
Deciding not to choose a victim for today  
Her stories no longer adequate   
Scars are shown to the world, telling them to back off  
Markings of her pain, the hurt of the world around her  
She can not feel, nor can she dream anymore  
The loss of her father, kisses from her mother

"Ignorance is bliss"  
So the story goes  
No one can guide her through   
No one can stand beside her and tell her  
What to do   
Where to go  
Who to be  
She can only be herself in this lovely, lonely world

Friends don't seem real  
Family ignoring her existence  
How can she live, if there is none to live for?

A light  
Shown for her dark path  
A light  
Guide through the tunnel  
A light  
Not for death, for a second chance

Life can restart   
She can start over   
Begin again  
Retry


End file.
